


Reconnection

by maxiedear



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiedear/pseuds/maxiedear
Summary: Its been a few days since the dragons left New Berk, but an old relationship reconnects in the face of hardship.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic, and the first time I've written anything in a while. I love Snotlout, so this is basically just a self-indulgent self-insert to satisfy myself. I tried to make it gender neutral as well, just to make it easy for everyone. The first two chapters are short, but hopefully I can flesh out more of a story as it goes on. 
> 
> Y/N is your name and y/d/n is your dragon's name.

You’ve spent the last few days in your tent, your makeshift home on New Berk. It’s been three days since the dragons left, and you’ve been at a loss for what to do. Not having the routine of caring for your dragon, a new island, and the idea of having to rebuild everyone’s lives once more have been daunting thoughts. Mostly you’ve spent the time crying in grief for losing your best friend, even though you know the dragons are safer in the Hidden World. With the dragons safe, Berk will be safe. It doesn’t make it easier though.

You hear steps approaching your tent, but you ignore it, hoping whoever it is will just leave you alone.

“Hey, y/n, can I come in?” the familiar voice says, “I just need to be with someone right now…”

You give a noncommittal grunt and sit up, looking at the entrance to your tent. Snotlout comes through the door, removing his helmet and his bear pelt. You notice the clothes he is wearing are less gaudy than usual, which you know means he hasn’t been feeling well either. When his clothes were sad, he was sad.

“How have you been doing?” he asks.

“I’m not really ‘doing’ right now…” you reply. Its midday and you’re still in your nightclothes, which you gesture to. You wear a simple tunic and leggings to sleep, not liking to fall asleep in your regular clothes or armor. He shrugs and gestures to his own plain clothes and sighs.

“I didn’t know who else to go to. Hiccup and Astrid have been together, the twins have each other, and Fishlegs has pretty much locked himself in his own tent.” Snotlout says as he approaches. You nod and pat the bed next to you.

“I know. It would probably be better for me to be with someone too,” you say as you wrap yourself in a blanket, “I’ve been lonely too. I just keep thinking I’ll look up and see (y/d/n,) but I know that won’t happen.”

“Yeah… not having Hookfang around doesn’t feel right.” He said. “It probably seemed like we didn’t get along, but… he was my best friend.”

“I know he was. I remember when we are on the Edge and he stayed with a wild Nightmare to protect her eggs. You were so upset; you almost went back to Berk in a rowboat.” You both chuckle at the memory. While you both reminisce, you think about all the time you used to spend together. When you moved to Dragon’s Edge, the two of you were almost inseparable. You sigh and say “We used to be so close then. What happened to us?”

“I guess… well, I _know_ it was my dad. He told me to spend more time with ‘real vikings’ like Astrid and Ruffnut, and I listened to him. I don’t know why I did, you’re my best friend behind Hookfang.” Snotlout replies. “I wanted to please him, but now I’m realizing I should have just done what made me happy. I’m sorry, y/n.” You lean over and hug him, squeezing him tight. You were never the most boisterous or battle ready, but you are strong and loyal. Even when your emotions overcome you, you never gave up on your friends and allies.

“I believe you,” you reply, “but please, don’t leave me again. I’ve missed spending time with you, even if it was chores or patrol. Just being around you made my day better, and when you started chasing after Ruffnut instead of me, it made me feel like I did something wrong.”

Snotlout squeezes you back, nuzzling between your neck and shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He says quietly. “No one could replace you. I’ve realized I need to spend more time with the people I love, not who someone thinks I should be with.”

You both stay like that for a while, holding each other. It feels good to be in each other’s arms again. After a few minutes, you sigh.

“Should we try doing something productive?” you ask. “I’m sure we’re all running low on firewood by now. Do you want to go collect some with me? We can do some exploring, since this is our home now.”

Snotlout nods and pulls away, stopping to look at you.

“I would really like that.” He replies. You both stand, and realize you are still in your nightclothes. “Maybe we should change first.”

You laugh and agree, and decide to meet each other in front of your tent after changing. Once you meet again, you join hands and go off into the forest.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have past and you are beginning to adjust to your new life and relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vikings were pretty much obsessed with keeping clean, and I wanted to stick that in somewhere. Anyone can have braids, so this is still gender neutral :)

It’s been a few months since you and Snotlout rekindled your bond, a few months since your lives once again changed. Adjusting to live without dragons has been hard, but having each other to lean on has helped. The two of you found a secluded section of stream where the noise of the village doesn’t reach, a spot where you frequently go to do quick washes in between baths. Today you and Snotlout have gone to wash your hair and to get away from prying eyes. You decided to keep your budding relationship quiet, so time away from the village was a welcome relief.

You sit at the edge of the stream and pour water over your head, shivering when the cool water trails down your neck. You did your best to not soak your clothes, but they always ended up a little wet. Snotlout sits next to you, going through the same motions.

“AH! Shit that hurts! I got soap in my eye,” he cries. You laugh at the outburst; he was always so dramatic.

“Come here, I’ll get it,” you say as you wipe your clean hands over his eyes. “Is that better?”

“I think so, it doesn’t burn anymore,” he replies. He takes your hands and kisses your palms. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably complain and wipe your own eyes.”

“True, but then whose hands would I hold?”

You sigh and nod while he chuckles. The skin-ship between the two of you has grown, but the little gestures still make your stomach flip. Being at the receiving end of Snotlout’s affection has been wonderful. You take your hands from his to find a comb. Your hair tangles easily, so combing and braiding it while it’s still wet was important to you.

“Can you braid my hair for me? You always do a better job than I do,” you ask him.

“Of course, babe, I’ll always assist you when you need a hero,” he grins. You shake your head, laughing at how cocky he can be. He was always ready to step up to a task, and that was something you’ve always admired about him. Even if the task was daunting, and when he was scared, he would put on a brave face and charge ahead. As he braids your hair, you recall a fond memory.

“Do you remember that time the Fireworm Princess came to the Edge just to find you and Hookfang? We all went to her nest, but you protected the baby Fireworms when the rest of us got separated. The way you cared for those babies even though they were dangerous…” you muse.

“I remember that. It’s one of the times I didn’t mess something up,” he says quietly.

“I don’t think you’ve messed up as many times as you think,” you reply. “You’re headstrong and cautious, those aren’t bad traits. You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

“Me? Brave? Come on y/n.”

“I mean it! Even when you’re scared, you move forward. You’ve never abandoned anyone in battle, even when it was going badly. You know the risks of going certain places, like Deathsong Island, and let us know them. Even if you made a retreat, you come back. You’re strategic and smart, and you’re incredibly caring. You’re not just a pretty face, Snotlout.”

As you list off why you think he’s amazing, Snotlout’s heart flutters as he finishes your braids. Being told the reasons you’re attracted to him makes him proud of what he’s accomplished and glad he came to your tent those months ago.

“Sometimes your mouth moves faster than your brain though,” you laugh.

“Ugghh, can you go back to complementing me? I liked that a lot more,” he sighed. You brush damp hair away from his face and kiss him gently.

“I think I like this even more,” he says as he wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you again.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Snotlout have been enjoying spending time together without the pressure of having your relationship known to others, but that one morning that changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want to make out.

Its nearing morning and you and Snotlout are cuddled in bed together. The houses haven’t been finished yet, so you are still in your tent that you are now sharing part-time with Snotlout. He’s only moved in a few sets of clothing since your relationship is still being kept on the downlow, but he usually sleeps with you anyways. You feel safe with him next to you, even though his more-than-once broken nose causes him to snore. You’ve grown used to the extra noise and get nervous when he stops. If you wake in the night and he isn’t snoring, you check to see if he’s still breathing.

“Hey sis, since when did y/n snore?”

“Since never… seems like something weird and possibly interesting is going on here.”

The twins have always been early risers, whether it’s to get a head start on pranking or chores. Since the dragons left, they’ve become close again and stopped fighting with each other. The two creep closer to your tent, being sure to not make any noise. They peek through the entrance, and their jaws drop.

“Y/n and Snotlout? I thought they were done with each other,” whispers Ruffnut.

“Looks like they’ve gotten back together. Sorry sis, your time is up,” Tuffnut replies. “You did almost kill him multiple times though, so did you really ever have a chance?”

“Uggh, shut up. He was the one doing the flirting you know.”

You stir when you hear them outside and sigh.

“I guess our time is up,” Snotlout says with a groan. You chuckle, cuddling into his side. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead.

“I think they’re still arguing about if we’re together or not, so I don’t think they’ll tell anyone until they get solid proof,”

“Should we give them proof?” Snotlout says and wiggles his eyebrows. “Are they still peeking?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m doing it anyways,” you say as you roll over to be on top of him, your legs straddling his hips. Snotlout grins and brushes a stray hair from your face. You learn down and kiss him gently. His hands find the back of your head and your waist as he deepens the kiss. You sigh and smile. Kissing Snotlout felt like a dream, where did he learn to be so good? As he licks your bottom lip you reach your hands down his chest, feeling his heartbeat and muscles. When you run your tongue over his, he lets out a breathy moan and grips your hip. You love how he wasn’t afraid to make adorable sounds whenever you two had these moments. As you slide your hands under his shirt he stops and smiles up at you. You can see the love he has for you in his eyes and feel it in the way he massages your hips.

“You know, being with you is the best outcome of a miserable event. When Hookfang and the other dragons left for the Hidden World, I felt hopeless for the future. I still feel sad about it, but knowing I have you makes it better,” he whispers to you. “I love you, Y/n.”

“I love you too, big guy,” you reply. “Now take this off before I tear it off.”

He laughs his hearty laugh and sits up, keeping you in his lap. “Whatever you want, babe.”

“Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick,” you hear a voice gag from outside.

“I’m going to have this seared into my brain forever, so not worth it. Somebody wash out my eyes.” Ruffnut groans.

“I guess they were watching after all,” you look at the entrance of your tent and wink at the twins. Snotlout grins as they scurry off to gag dramatically. Knowing them they’ll get over it and be making lewd jokes by the end of the week.

“Doesn’t mean we have to stop though,” he says as he kisses you again. You smile and kiss back, knowing it was going to be a good morning despite getting woken up early.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a nightmare, but your comfort is right there next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short hurt/comfort chapter. Which is something I love.

You jolt awake, a scream in your throat and tears in your eyes. Since the dragons left you’ve had a few nightmares, not often but enough to hurt your heart. Tears are streaming down your face as you hug your knees.

“Honey? Are you okay?” Snotlout stirs awake next to you. He sits up and rubs circles on your back. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“Yeah… this time Grimmel captured the dragons like usual, but we weren’t fast enough,” you say as you wipe away your tears. “He took them. I know he really didn’t, but it always feels so real. I know they’re safe and Grimmel is dead but…”

“I know what you mean. We can’t check in on them, but we have to trust that Toothless and the Light Fury will protect them.” He pulls you into his lap and holds you close, lightly rocking you. You wrap your arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly.

“I wish they were still here. Or that we could visit them,” you sigh. “Hiccup and Astrid almost didn’t get out of there. If Toothless and Stormfly weren’t with them, they probably wouldn’t have.”

Tears start streaming from your eyes again, and you let Snotlout hold you tight. He knows he doesn’t have to say anything, just be there and hold you. A few tears fall down his cheeks, and you wipe them away. He doesn’t usually let others see him cry, but you were an exception. The trust between you has grown past what it was on the Edge; even though you were best friends then, he would never cry in front of you.

Snotlout nuzzles his face in your hair and sighs. “I know I can’t bring them back or stop you from worrying, but I feel useless. I feel bad that there’s nothing I can do. Once I claimed I could block out the sun, but now…” He shakes his head. “I won’t replace the bond you and y/d/n had, but I hope I can come close.”

“Oh honey, you do. Having you here with me brings me so much comfort and happiness,” you run your fingers through his hair. “You come pretty dang close to y/d/n, big guy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.”

You kiss his forehead and squeeze him again. The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes, still rocking each other. Snotlout tries to stifle a yawn and fails, making you giggle.

“Do you want to go back to sleep now? I think I’ve calmed down enough,” you quietly ask. “Thank you for staying up with me.”

“I’ll always stay up for you,” he whispers, and kisses your cheek as you back down. You pat your chest, and he lays his head down on it. He wraps his arm around your middle, snuggling into your side. Wrapping your arms around him, you kiss the top of his head and drift back to sleep.


	5. Ch. 5

You are sitting near the edge of the cliff that faces the direction of the Hidden World, farther away than you would have sat before. When you had your dragon, heights didn’t bother you. You knew if you slipped or the edge gave way, your dragon would swoop in and catch you. Hell, everyone used to jump off cliffs to their dragons for fun. The wind on your face and the pull of gravity was exhilarating, and the comfort of someone being there to catch you was enough to quell the instinctual fear of falling. Now, though, there was nobody to catch you. So, you stayed a safe distance away from the edge, far enough away that you couldn’t slip.

As you watch the horizon, you feel the emptiness of the sky in your heart. Without even a Terrible Terror to watch flit across the tops of the trees below you, it was a new and unpleasant view. Even during the war against the dragons, before Hiccup shot down Toothless, there were always dragons soaring over the mountains and trees. All you could hear was the breeze through the grasses around you and the insects in the trees. There were no more dragon calls or chirps, only the birdsong. It was quieter than what you had become used to, Old Berk had hundreds of dragons that all made their own noise. You hear footsteps approach and a body sit down next to you.

Snotlout says nothing when he wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into him. You lean into his side, letting his arms and bear pelt envelop you. It was getting colder, and the high altitude was already cooler than Old Berk and the Edge. The two of you sit in silence as you watch the clouds pass by until the sun begins to set.

When you begin to drift off, Snotlout wraps you in his arms and carries you home. Your small house is almost finished, with only a few final touches to go. Both of your belongings are inside, along with old and new furniture. He brings you to the bed you have shared many times, one he built himself. The construction is simple but comfortable, and he put extra time to carve intricate designs into the head and foot board. When you stir, he gently brushes the hair from your face and places a soft kiss on your forehead.


	6. It Suits You

As Hiccup and Astrid’s wedding nears, the village is scrambling to make sure everything is perfect for the chief as possible. Snotlout has been assisting with sewing details to Hiccup’s tunic, and you were helping with making sure there was enough bread and ale to go around more than once. Since the dragons left, baking has been something to replace the emptiness in your heart, and subsequentially yours and Snotlout’s stomachs. You were able to turn your frustrations towards kneading dough and tending the fire of the clay-made oven you made behind your house. Trading bread for the services and goods of the other vikings in the village made everyone happy, including the chief and his future wife.

“Why did I have to make this so detailed? He’s only going to wear it once!” Snotlout grumbles from his seat in front of the hearth, sewing needle in hand.

“Because you love him and don’t know how else to show it,” you offer. You turn a log over, the crackling of the fire warming your home. Winter has come to New Berk, and snow has been falling at steady rates. The Great Hall has been finished, along with most of the houses and shops and a new forge. While Hiccup hasn’t been spending nearly as much time as he used to in the heat of the forge, he and Gobber have been smithing ceremonial swords and rings for the upcoming wedding.

Snotlout sighs and continues his stitching, the light flickering across his face and hands. You admire the edges of his face and curl of his arm muscles, allowing yourself to zone out to the sounds of the fire and his occasional huff of frustration. When Snotlout sees you relaxed into your chair, he puts down his work and smiles.

“Okay, babe,” he says softly. “Let’s go to bed.” You rub your eyes and stretch, and before you can protest, he scoops you into his arms and carries you upstairs to your shared bed. As he sets you down, he presses a kiss to the top of your head before crawling into his side of the bed. The two of you snuggle together under the blankets and furs, his arm wrapped around you as you both drift off.

The next morning you wake up together, half of the blankets kicked off during the night as you slept. Snotlout stretches, but settles back down into bed, resting his head on your chest.

“Come on, big guy, I need to start baking,” you tell him, running your fingers through his hair.

“Idunwanna,” he mumbles into you. “Let me cuddle you.”

The two of you living together before marriage was unconventional, but with all of the changes Berk has been through nobody has batted an eye. You were both high ranking in terms of social status, mostly due to the fact that you were the firsts to ride and train dragons, but also because of the Jorgenson family name. Snotlout had put his foot down when Spitelout protested, but his mother approved of the relationship, which meant it was easy for you to build a house around your own needs.

You lay together for a few more minutes before getting out of bed and changing into your clothes and heading downstairs to relight the hearth and find something small to eat. When the two of you are ready, you clasp the medallions on Snotlout’s fur around his shoulders and smile.

“I love how this looks on you,” you say. “It suits you.”

“Maybe I’ll get one for you,” he tells you, a gentle smile in his eyes. He ties your cloak around you and kisses you softly. You both go out to clear any snow that has fallen through the night from the area around your oven, and Snotlout helps you start the fire inside. “I’ll be back later,” he says as he walks away, but turns around before getting too far away. “I love you!” he shouts, grinning as he takes one last look at you.

“I love you too,” you yell back as you head back inside to gather the supplies you needed. You laugh when he dramatically blows you a kiss, almost slipping on the ice and snow.

\-----

The wedding has tied Hiccup and Astrid together in this world and the next, and the village celebrates for days. There is sadness in yours and the other dragon riders’ hearts to not have your dragons at your side for the event, but the joy of seeing your friends married is powerful. You and Snotlout both shed tears, but he vehemently denies that he did.

As the months pass and the snow melts, you and Snotlout grow closer and more comfortable in your lives without dragons. There are still times where you call out to them; when you slip or need help, when dinner is ready, when you step outside in the morning… getting used to their absence has been a hard transition.

One night you are sitting by the hearth together, cuddled under a blanket made by his mother. You watch the fire, comfortable in the silence between you. When Snotlout wipes at his eyes, you pull him closer to you.

“I miss him,” he whispers to you. “I wish he could see this. See me happy, see us together again…”

“I know love, I do too,” you tell him. “Maybe one day he will, even if it’s not in this life.”

“Hookfang always liked you,” he chuckles. “You’re someone he actually listened to.”

“He listened to you, he just didn’t always go with what you wanted,” you smile. “(Y/d/n) liked you too. I can’t believe they would cuddle you more than Hookfang did.”

“Do you think they still would?”

“I know they would, maybe even more because we’re together again. I think (y/d/n) wanted to show me you were safe to be with, and that they approved of the relationship,” you tell him.

“I think you’re right. The dragons must know things we don’t,” he says.

“They must have,” you say quietly. Snotlout is quiet for a moment, and then sits up and pauses before standing.

“I’ll be back,” he says suddenly, wrapping his fur around him.

“Where are you going?”

“Just wait here,” he says as he leaves.

You wait by the hearth for him, somewhat frustrated that he would leave, but you also knew he wouldn’t unless it was important. You doze off as you wait, warmed by the fire and comfortable in the chair. When Snotlout returns, you jolt as he closes the door against the wind.

“Gods, why is it so windy here,” he grumbles, kicking off his boots and furs. He turns your chair around to face him, and kneels in front of you. “I had to get this for you.” He sets a package loosely wrapped in linen on your lap, and unwraps the lacing.

“This was my mother’s, and she got it from my father, who got it from his mother, who got it from his father,” he tells you, taking a deep breath. “And now it’s my turn to give it to you.”

He unwraps a black bear’s pelt, worn but well taken care of, and nearly matches his own. The claws are sewn onto where the paws had been, and red cloth around the edges. You run your hands through the thick fur, and you feel your eyes mist over.

“Hookfang knew, (y/d/n) knew… and now I know,” he says softly. “You’re the one I want to be with, you’re the one I want by my side, you’re the one I love more than anything.”

“I want you by my side too,” you say to him.

“Will you marry me, (y/n)?” he asks you, running his thumb along your cheek.

“Of course, I will Snotlout,” you tell him. He lets out a relieved laugh, and wipes away your tears. He stands and pulls you up, wrapping the pelt around your shoulders.

“It suits you,” he says, a smile across his face and sparkles in his eyes. You grin and wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your lips to his. Snotlout holds you tight as he kisses back, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love him so much.   
> Would you marry Snotlout? I would. 
> 
> I probably won't update this anymore, unless I think of something else to add. I'm not sure about adding children, since I wanted to make it as gender neutral as I could. Homosexuality was common among the vikings, and Arith Harger did a wonderful lecture about it that can be found on his youtube page.


End file.
